The Witcher
by Ahli Kubur the retruns
Summary: Kehidupan seorang penyelidik muda mecari jati diri didunia yang di penuhi oleh penguna sihir/ crosover pertama dengan high school dxd newbie/ carakter pengembangan sendiri
1. chapter 1

The Witcher

Disclamer: punya Masashi Kishimoto, ahli kubur hanya minjam.

Author: Ahli kubur

Genre: advanture, gore, mistery?

Pairing: Naruto x ...

A/n: jurus buatan sendiri, acak acakan namanya juga newbie

Didalam jalan yang sempit atau lebih tepatnya gang kecil ditengah distrik perdagangan berkumpul beberapa polisi dengan pakaian dinas mereka, dengan atasan biru dan bawahan hitam, mereka sedang mengamankan area tersebut. Didalam gang sempit tersebut terdapat beberapa orang berpakaian rapi, jas dan juga stelan khas pegawai kantor membuat mereka seperti orang penting.

"Komandan, sepertinya ini korban ke 5 dalam 2 minggu ini?... Ciri ciri dan juga barang bukti di sekitar TKP menunjukan hal tersebut komandan! " sesosok pria dengan setelan jas bewarna hitam berbisik kepada rekannya yang dia pangil komandan tersebut.

SRETTT

CPAKK

pemuda yang dipangil komandan tersebut segera memakai sarung tangan steril guna mengecek mayat yang ada di depan matanya.

" Utakata-san... Sepertinya kali ini akan menyenangkan!" pemuda berambut perak yang dikuncir tersebut, tersenyum ke arah mayat yang sudah tak lengkap bagian tubuhnya itu

"Lagi pula... Orang semacam ini memang pantas mati kan... Utakata-san!"

Sosok yang dipangil Utakata tersebut hanya menghela nafas lelah menangapi pemuda yang bersetatus sebagai komandanya tersebut

"Dengar Naruto... Jangan biarkan emosi menguasai logikamu, walaupun memang si anjing sialan ini pantas mati! " Utakata walau dengan nada datar namun disetiap perkataanya penuh dengan emosi yang meluap luap

"Kau berbicara tentang pengendalian emosi, namun kau pun juga sangat membenci orang ini... Utakata-san! "

Tap

Tap

Tap

Suara orang berlari yang mendekat membuat ke dua orang tersebut mengalihkan atensi mereka ke pada sosok tersebut

"Pak! Lapor! Ini data data korban yang anda minta pak! " seseorang polisi dengan seragam lengkap menyerahkan amplop dengan tulisan TOP SCREAT tersebut kepada Utakata, Utakata yang sudah tau apa isi amplop tersebut hanya mengeryitkan dahinya tanda mengiyakan perkataan polisi tersebut

"Terimakasih... Kau boleh kembali! " sosok pemuda bernama Naruto tersebut memberi perintah kepada polisi itu untuk kembali ke posnya.

NAMA : LUMINANCE SIRYUU

PANGILAN : SILVER BULLET, SHIRO SATAN

UMUR : 30

KELUARGA : TIDAK TERDAFTAR

KEJAHATAN : PENYELUDUPAN SENJATA, PENYELUDUPAN GRIMORY GELAP, MEMBUNUH SETIAP ORANG YANG DIA TEMUI (PSIKOPAT)

Naruto hanya dapat memijat pelipisnya yang sedikit berdenyut karena memikirkan kasus yang sedang dia tangani saat ini.

"Hahhh... Utakata-san kita kesampingkan masalah pribadi kita dengan mayat bodoh ini, sekarang kita fokus pada kasus ini! " sekali lagi ditatapnya mayat orang yang bernama luminance tersebut kalau kalau ada yang terlewat dari pandangan nya

"Komandan... Apa kita harus memangil semua angota yang ada untuk menuntaskan kasus ini!? " Utakata mencoba memberi solusi kepada komandan muda didepanya tersebut, namun bukan jawaban yang dia dapatkan melainkan suara kekehan tawa Naruto sekarang yang dia dengar

"Kheh... Kau bilang 'semua' itu seperti angota kita sangat banyak saja! Kita hanya berlima Utakata-san! " Utakata yang mendapat jawaban seperti itu hanya bisa tersenyum kikuk menangapinya, memang benar angota mereka hanya lima orang saja namun kelima orang ini tidak bisa diremehkan begitu saja.

"Lihat ini Utakata-san! " Naruto memperlihatkan gigi taring yang baru dia ambil disebelah mayat tersebut

"Apa ini mengingatkanmu akan suatu hal? " pandangan Naruto yang sedari tadi memperhatikan taring tersebut kini beralih menatap Utakata dengan intens

"Hubungi markas! Dan jangan lupa hubungi tiga orang bodoh yang lainya!" Seketika angin berhembus menerpa rambut dan juga jas yang dipakai oleh Naruto menimbulkan sensasi mencekam disana

"Hai' komandan! "

Distrik timur, begitu mereka menyebutnya.sebuah Distrik yang dihuni oleh berbagi mahluk hidup, bukan hanya manusia atau hewan, namun semuanya ada disini. Jika kalian mengetahui iblis, monster dan juga siluman hanya dari bacaan atau mangga, disini mereka benar benar ada. Entah sejak kapan mereka ada disini namun bukan itu saja keganjilan yang ada disini manusiapun memiliki hal luar biasa untuk dibagikan.sihir, jika kalian berfikir itu hanya dongeng sebelum tidur maka kalian tidak akan pernah tau dunia ini begitu luas!

semua manusia di sini bisa mengunakan sihir asalkan mereka sudah cukup umur, tapi ada beberapa pengecualian. Kadang kala manusia sanggat berbakat dan semenjak lahir mereka bisa mengunakan sihir, itu hanya beberapa saja!

KANTOR POLISI

Beberapa orang dilahirkan dengan tingkatan sihir yang berbeda dari yang lainya jika dikur dari skala angka, angka 1 adalah banyak nya mana yang ada dalam tubuh dan itu adalah tingkatan terendah dari mana, entah siapa yang mempunyai tingkatan seperti itu. Lalu mana sendiri adalah energi spritual dari dalam diri untuk menghasilkan sihir, semakin tinggi tingkatan mana mu maka akan semakin mudah pula dirimu melakukan sihir, lagi pula tingkatan mana dapat dilatih dengan seiring waktu.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Suara langkah mengema disepanjang lorong kepolisian, sesosok pria dengan jas putih berjalan gagah membelah keramaian di kantor polisi siang itu

"Apa benar yang kau katakan?, Bahwa Naruto dan timnya telah mengidentifikasi pelaku dari 5 penyerangan terakhir? Dan pelakunya adalah mahluk itu!? " pria dengan jas putih tersebut bertanya kepada seorang wanita disampingnya yang sedang memegang buku catatan

"Benar sekali Kakashi-san... Tim tersebut telah menemukan bukti yang sanggat kuat untuk mendukung hipotesisnya... Kakashi-san" wanita tersebut menjelaskan kepada sang bos yang ada disampingnya tersebut

"Lalu apa buktinya? "

"Gigi taring sepanjang lima sentimeter ditemukan di TKP dan juga... Leher dan beberapa anggota tubuh korban diserang dengan ganas Kakashi-san"

Kedua orang tersebut terus berjalan menuju ke kantor untuk menindak lanjuti laporan yang baru diterima tersebut.

Pria bernama Kakashi tersebut menoleh kebelakang dan menatap asistenya dengan mata nya yang sehitam malam

"Kabarkan ke semua tim... Waspadalah, jangan sampai mati konyol! "

"Hai' "

DI KEDAI RAMEN

Suara sumpit yang menari diatas tepung nan kenyal dan kuah kaldu yang membuat setiap hidung yang menciumnya akan menjadi lapar seketika... Itulah ramen. Dengan toping beraneka ragam seperti semangkuk surga yang dibuat khusus untukmu, ya hanya untukmu seorang.

"Paman! Tambah satu mangkuk lagi! Dengan extra menma! " suara berisik berasal dari salah satu meja disudut kedai ramen tersebut, remaja berambut hitam spiky lah pelakunya

"Yare yare... Kau terlalu berisik Menma, mendoukusai! " pemuda berambut nanas dengan tampang malas nampak menguap setelah dia sempat menatap tajam kearah remaja bernama Menma tadi

"Hihi... "

Dan setelah ramen pesanan Menma datang, dia kembali memakan hidangan tersebut dengan rakusnya, seperti dia tidak pernah makan saja.

Drtttt

Drttttt

Drrttttt

Suara mengangu di sampingnya membuat pemuda berambut nanas tersebut mengalihkan atensinya ke hal tersebut, handphone yang bergetar tersebut diangkatnya

"Moshi moshi... Ada apa Utakata-san! " pemuda tersebut menegang seketika, sesaat setelah mendengar perkataan di seberang sana

"Hai' arigatou! Hai'... Kami akan berusaha! " setelah menutup telpon tersebut pemuda tersebut memijat keningnya yang sedikit nyeri akibat perkataan orang diseberang sana

"Ada apa... Shikamaru-san? Apa ada hal yang gawat? "

Menma yang sedang asik makan pun harus menghentikan kegiatannya untuk mendengarkan apa yang sebenernya terjadi

"Kalian berdua dengarkan...komandan sudah tahu siapa pelaku pembantaian akhir akhir ini, jadi dia memberitau untuk kita berkumpul dan menyelesaikan kasus ini! " Shikamaru dengan wajah yang serius menjelaskan semua hal yang dia dengar dari Utakata, dia sangat shock bahwa opininya selama ini terbukti benar

'Sialan! Kenapa harus mahkluk merepotkan seperti mereka! ' walau didalam pikiranya sedang dilanda gelisah namun Shikamaru tetap bisa mengontrol dirinya didepan mereka berdua.

"Hahhh... Aku kira apa! Nii-san terlalu melebih lebihkan. Kita ini kuat! mahluk apapun dapat kita kalahkan hahaha! " tawa dari Menma membuat Shikamaru naik pitam,

'Bocah ini tidak tahu apa yang sedang dia hadapi! '

"Diam bodoh! Sekuat apapun dirimu jangan terlalu arogan! Musuh kita saat ini bukanlah seperti keroco yang kita hadapi selama ini! Musuh kita kali ini adalah... "

Drttt

Drttt

Drtt

Suara getaran handphone membuat Shikamaru mengalihkan pandanganya ke asal suara dan segera mengangkat telpon tersebut.

"Moshi moshi... Aku sudah diberitau nona sekertaris!... Baiklah baiklah... Ya sampai jumpa! " satu satunya wanita yang ada disana melihat Shikamaru sedang banyak pikiran, dia dengan sigap menepuk pungung Shikamaru dengan pelan

"Jangan kawatir... Kita pasti bisa! " Shikamaru hanya bisa tersenyum kecil menangapi perkataan wanita disampingnya tersebut

'Kheh... Sialan mana yang mau mencari gara gara dengan kami. Tapi kalo kita berlima bersama kita pasti bisa! '

Tak

Tak

Tak

Suara benda tumpul yang dipukulkan di jalanan membuat nada yang ambigu antara mana yang baik dan mana buruk, namun untuk mereka ini adalah semua hal yang mudah

"Diam disana sialan! "

teriak sesosok pria dengan stelan jas lengkap mengunakan topi koboi

"Putin van tepes! " suara yang begitu pelan namun penuh dengan tekanan di setiap perkataanya membuat setiap orang yang mendengarnya engan mencari masalah dengan orang ini.

"Maaf tuan, bisakah saya lewat. Saya hanya orang buta saya tidak mengenal sosok yang anda katakan tadi! " dengan senyuman sosok pria buta tersebut menjawab perkataan orang berjas tadi

"Persetan! Semuanya bunuh orang itu bawa kepalanya ke kantor! " orang tersebut memberi perintah kepada semua anak buahnya

"Yare yare... Kalau sekarang sampai tertangkap bisa gawat rencana kami! "

Dengan sekali hentakan tongkatnya, orang orang yang melompat kearahnya pun berhenti diudara

"Baiklah tuan tuan... Mari kita menari! "

TBC

Info karakter:

Naruto: umur 25,berambut putih, berbadan seperti di canon

Menma: umur 19,berambut hitam spike, seperti di canon posturnya

Shikamaru : umur 25, fisik seperti di canon

Kakashi: umur 35,seprti di canon namun tidak memakai masker

Utakata: umur 30, rambut coklat yang jatuh menutupi sebagian wajahnya, postur yang sama dengan canon

Udah itu saja


	2. Chapter II

The Witcher Chapter II

Disclamer: punya Masashi Kishimoto, Ahli kubur hanya minjam.

Author: Ahli kubur

Genre: advanture, gore, mistery?

Pairing: Naruto x ...

A/n: jurus buatan sendiri, acak acakan namanya juga newbie

DI SEBUAH TEMPAT.

Di langit kini tampaklah berwarna hitam di hias dengan bintang dan juga rembulan, angin pun berhembus pelan menerpa wajah para pejalan kaki.

Di depan gedung bertuliskan KANTOR POLISI berjalan memasuki gedung tersebut seorang pemuda berambut perak di kuncir kebelakang, mata berwarna birunya menyapu setiap sudut ruangan guna memperhatikan setiap orang yang berlalu lalang di dalam kantor tersebut.

"Selamat malam pak! " suara tegas yang memangilanya dari arah belakang tubuhnya membuat dia menolehkan kepalanya, tapi bukannya menyapa kembali dia justru menampakan wajah yang tidak senang dengan pangilan tersebut

"Aku masih terlalu muda untuk kau pangil pak!... Namikaze-san, pangil aku seperti itu! Kau mengerti errr... Siapa namamu? " Naruto sedikit kesusahan mengenali sosok orang didepanya pasalnya dia tidak mengenal orang tersebut.

"Anoo saya konohamaru... Sarutobi konohamaru! " remaja dengan ikat kepala tersebut sedikit malu malu mengenalkan namanya "oh... Kau dari keluarga sarutobi, kok ngak pernah ingat atau berjumpa ya? " Naruto tanpa rasa bersalah mengutarakan apa yang dia pikirkan tanpa mengetahui apa yang terjadi dengan si lawan bicara, sementara Konohamaru hanya bisa mengaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal "o oh ya... Aku pergi dulu ada yang harus aku lakukan, salam untuk keluargamu! " Naruto langsung saja pergi tanpa memperdulikan apa yang terjadi dengan Konohamaru, dia hanya bisa bingung ternyata ada yang tidak mengenalnya.

"Menarik sekali... Spesial S class" dengan senyuman tipis dia pergi dari tempat tersebut.

Di ruangan yang terdapat beberapa botol dan gelas labotarorium, terdapat seorang pria mengenakan jas labnya sedang mengamati miskroskop dengan seksama, dibawah miskrokop tersebut terdapat setitik darah yang berwarna kehitaman.

"Menarik sekali... Jadi ini yang di sebut symbiote." pria tersebut sedikit membenarkan lehernya, dia merasa kebas

"Jadi... Bagaimana hasilnya... Dr kanou? " suara pemuda membuat Dr kanou sedikit berjingkat karena terkejut

"Ohh Naruto! Kau membuatku kaget saja... Hmmm yah bahan yang kau bawa kemari tersebut sangat bagus Naruto! Lalu bagaimana, apa kau sudah mengetahui sesuatu tentang 'itu'? " Dr kanou sedikit basa basi dengan Naruto yang menurutnya adalah pemuda yang menarik tersebut.

"Aku kesini untuk hasil, bukan malah mendapatkan pertayaan bodoh yang keluar dari mulutmu itu! "

"Yare yare bukankah kau terlalu dingin padaku Naruto-kun!... Bukankah sesama peniliti seharusnya kita bisa lebih dekat... " Dr kanou memasang senyum yang menjijikan untuk pria seumuran dirinya, senyuman yang membuat Naruto ingin memutilasi dirinya sekarang juga!

"Sudahlah, cepat kau jelaskan tentang hasil penilitianmu! "

TAP

TAP

TAP

DHUAK!

CRAS!

ARGHHHHH!

Bau anyir di kegelapan malam membuat siapa saja berdiri bulu kuduknya ditambah lagi ada suara yang memekakan telinga dan juga mata merah yang menatap siapa saja bagaikan mangsa yang harus diburu, air liur yang merembes dari sela sela gigi taring sepanjang tiga centimeters tersebut bercampur dengan darah yang baru dia hisapnya

"KHAH KHAH KHAH.. RRRRR!!!" erangan tak jelas keluar dari mulut mahluk itu, dia seperti belum puas melakukan itu semua

KRETEK

KRETEK

Disela sela suara tidak jelas dari mahluk itu terdengar lagi suara seperti benda patah? Ah bukan... tulang! ... Tulang yang saling bergesekan membentuk simfoni kematian itu sendiri.

Dua pasang mata berwarna merah tersebut saling menatap dan kemudian menghilang tanpa jejak...

Beralih ke pagi hari dimana semua manusia normal menjalankan rutinitas mereka masing masing, tidak terkecuali juga para penyidik beserta polisi yang bekerja di hari itu

"Kita harus segera melakukan sesuatu tentang semua ini... Hmmm" pria berambut putih terlihat sedang memijit keningnya yang terasa berdenyut karena memikirkan masalah yang di hadapinya kini

"Naruto... Apa ada yang mau kau katakan!? " pria tersebut sedang menatap lurus ke arah Naruto.

"Ehem... Baiklah, saya dan juga tim sedang melakukan penyidikan tentang kejadian yang muncul akhir akhir ini, hasilnya adalah... Mereka sanggat menular. Saya ulangi mereka sanggat menular! " Naruto melihat semua orang yang hadir di rapat tersebut, dia tidak akan main main dalam masalah kali ini.

"Yang saya maksud menular disini adalah... Symbiote"

Orang yang hadir tampak bingung dengan pernyataan Naruto tadi... Symbiote? Makanan apa lagi itu!

"Namikaze-san! Bisa kau jelaskan lebih lanjut tentang errr... Symbiote ini!? " pria berbrewok lebat tersebut nampak meminta lebih dari Naruto

"Symbiote adalah sebuah gejala yang ditimbulkan dari kontak langsung dengan inangnya dan kontak langsung disini adalah anda tergigit atau tersayat saja bisa membuatmu terinfeksi oleh symbiote langsung dari inangnya... Yang kasus ini adalah vampire. jadi Sarutobi-san, symbiote ini lah yang akan mengubahmu menjadi monster yang kita buru ini, jika anda 'terkena' langsung maka anda akan berubah menjadi... Symbiote. Dan siklus ini akan terus terulang! " Naruto mengakhiri penjelasanya dengan menyungingkan senyuman.

"Tahan dulu disana Namikaze-san... Kau bilang akan terjangkit kan? Lalu berapa lama setelah kita terinfeksi untuk berubah? " tanya salah satu peserta rapat disana

"Kami perkirakan... Sepuluh detik paling lama... Nara-san! " lagi lagi pernyataan Naruto membuat peserta rapat diam seribu bahasa, semuanya larut dalam pemikirannya masing masing

"Jadi... Bagaimana kita akan mengatasi masalah tersebut Naruto. Jangan bilang kau akan membunuh orang yang terinfeksi? " pria yang sebagai pemimpin di kantor polisi bernama Hatake Kakashi tersebut menopang dagunya sembari bertanya

"Tidak... Kami masih mengembangkan serum pencegahnya, jadi untuk sementara waktu kalian harus bersabar! "

Sementara itu di jalan jalan distrik timur ini begitu lengang tidak seperti biasanya, ini semua di karenakan pengumuman oleh kepolisian agar semua warga tetap berada di rumah sampai pengumuman lebih lanjut terkecuali tenaga medis dan juga yang bersifat pengamanan seperti... Polisi tentu saja.

"Kau tau distrik ini sedang kacau! Sosok yang disebut symbiote sedang mengacau! Hahhhh berakhir sudah masa masa tenang dalam hidupku! "

"Symbiote? Hahaha kalau pun mereka menyerang tinggal kita bunuh saja kan! itu sama seperti biasanya! "

Sepasang siluet di tengah jalanan distrik timur tampak sedang membicarakan tentang symbiote ini

ARGHHHHHH

Terdengar suara teriakan yang membuat kedua siluet ini berlari menuju kesana

TAP

TAP

"Oh ya ampun! ... Apa apaan ini! "

"Hoe... Cepat hubungi markas! "

Naruto dan juga Utakata sedang berpatroli di sekitar distrik setelah rapat tadi, mereka beramsumsi bahwa symbiote ini akan keluar di siang hari juga pasalnya mereka dulu kan juga manusia?

"ada apa Naruto? Kau kelihatan lesu sekali hari ini! "

"Hmmm... Aku sedang memikirkan bagaimana membuat serum untuk mengoboti mereka yang terdampak! "

"Dari pada hanya membuat serum untuk yang berdampak saja kenapa tidak sekalian saja kau buat vaksin pencegahan untuk kita semua? " kata kata yang ringan keluar dari mulut utakata namun kata kata itu dapat menghentikan langkah kaki Naruto

"Kau dan mulutmu itu utakata-san... Sudahlah untuk saat ini ada yang harus kita urus bukan? "

"Iya benar sekali... "

Di perempatan jalan di depan mereka berdua munculah sesosok monster yang sedang mereka cari cari. Monster itu memiliki gigi taring yang panjang dan juga dari mulutnya keluar air liur disertai lelehan darah yang membuat perut mual

"Wah wah... Mangsa yang tepat bukan? " Utakata menyiapkan sihir di tangan kananya

"Biar aku saja... Utakata-san. Lagi pula dia adalah sample yang berharga, kalau kau yang menyerang tidak akan ada yang tersisa nantinya! "

TAP

TAP

WUSH

Naruto membuat gerakan cepat, dia langsung saja menerobos kedepan berniat memengal kepala mahkluk itu. Di tangan kanan Naruto dia nampak membawa besi yang berbentuk gagang, mana di tubuhnya dia fokuskan kearah benda tersebut

SRING

Pendar ungu kehitaman keluar dari gagang tersebut dan membentuk sebilah katana.

MAGIC SKILL : ACCEL

Dengan kecepatan kilat Naruto sudah berada di depan monster tersebut

CRASH

Ditebaskanya senjata miliknya dari bahu hingga bagian bawah si monster tersebut

"ARGHH! "

WUSH

TANK

walau pun sudah mendapat serangan pembuka yang lumayan dari Naruto, namun monster tersebut masih dapat memberikan serangan balasan namun dengan mudah dapat ditahan dengan mengunakan katana tadi

"Bagus... Mari kita berdansa, monster-kun! "

JRASH

JRASH

JRASH

JRASH

Naruto terus saja menebas monster tersebut dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa,dengan cepat cipratan darah menyebar disekitar mereka berdua.

"Kau membosankan monster-kun!... Mati saja lah, gomene... "

JRASSHH

Naruto menebas leher monster tersebut tanpa ampun hingga kepala itu terbang meninggalkan tubuhnya

"Utakata-san... Sepertinya ada yang lain disekitar sini, cepat temukan mereka dan beritau kepada semua penyidik disekitar sini! Jangan sampai mati konyol! " sembari menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang Naruto memberi perintah kepada Utakata.

'Biasanya para symbiote ini tidak sendiri walaupun mereka tidak berkelompok tapi pasti mereka mencicipi orang disekitar sini... ' Naruto mengamati keadaan sekitar dan membiarkan Utakata menelpon pasukan yang lain

MAGIC SKILL OBSERVATION

Dengan observation Naruto dapat mengetahui keadaan sekitar walau tanpa melihat secara langsung, jangkauan dari skill ini adalah sejauh hampir 1 km cukup bagus untuk digunakan di jarak dekat dan menengah. apalagi untuk mengintai mantanmu kan?..

"Komandan! Ada laporan masuk,beberapa pasukan sedang terdesak menghadapi symbiote yang cukup kuat!"

"Dimana pasukan terdekat? Kita bantu mereka! "

"Sekitar 2-3 km ada beberapa pasukan di depan kita, namun sepertinya mereka tidak bisa menghadapinya! "

"Kalau begitu kita kesana... Utakata-san! "

"Baik! "

Dan dengan laporan tersebut beserta semua data yang bisa mereka kumpulkan sampai sekarang, pertarungan antara manusia dan juga mantan 'manusia'... Dimulai!.

TBC

Info karakter:

Naruto: umur 25,berambut putih, berbadan seperti di canon

Konohamaru: umur 19,memakai ikat kepala, berambut hitam kecoklatan.

Asuma: umur 35,memiliki brewok, suka merokok (walau dalam rapat),membawa kain bertuliskan api dipingangnya.

Kakashi: umur 35,seperti di canon namun tidak memakai masker

Utakata: umur 30, rambut coklat yang jatuh menutupi sebagian wajahnya, postur yang sama dengan canon


End file.
